Never Ask Your Friends Their Favourite Songs!
by Isabelle Hunter of Artemis
Summary: When Frank wanted to know the 7's favourite songs, he didn't expect this...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm currently writing this at 3am because I woke up and made it up. **

**I am saying this once: I don't own the demi-god life**

**Third Person POV**

**Currently sailing above the Meditteranian Sea, a thought sailed through Frank.**

_I don't know much about my friends. I want to know about what their favourite music is_

**So the son of Mars galloped out of his room. But what he didn't know he could fear, was coming straight ahead at him.**

**Frank POV**

**When I entered the 'mess hall' everyone was gathered arround the television watching: Is that a music channel.**

**"Hey, guys?" I called out to them. I only got a few **_**Hey Frank **_**and **_**Whatssup**_**.**

**"I've been wondering, what's your favourite songs?" Everyone looked at me surprised.**

**"My favourite song is **_**Stronger **_**by Kelly Clarkson," Hazel informed us. But by the looks from everyone, including me, non of us had ever heard the song.**

**"It's an old song, it was the first song I heard when I was brought back from the Underworld," Hazel explained. All of us, except Percy, understood what Hazel meant.**

**"My favourite song is **_**Who Says **_**by Silena Gomez," says Piper. "It's really inspiring!"**

**"My favourite song is **_**Heart Attack **_**by Demi Lavato," Annabeth announced."It reminds me of myself when I fell in love with Percy." Just think of Leo pretending to be sick.**

**"My favourite song is **_**Lightning **_**by Alex Goot," Jason told us. A lot of us were shocked.**

**"And I thought you had better taste, Superman," Bet you can guess who said that.**

**"My favourite song is **_**Demons **_**by Imagine Dragons," Percy said. Nobody put in a comment.**

**"Well, my favourite song goes like this" Leo shouted out clearing out his throat. This is going to be bad.**

**"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT! WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE YEAH**

**CUZ WHEN I WALK IN THE SPOT LIGHT-!" **

**"No need for that Leo," Percy told him."Because your doing it all wrong!" **

**"I shouldn't have brought this up, should I?" I shouted out. **

**"NO!" The girls and Jason screamed.**

**"It's my turn now..."**

**If you have improvment, please review. Just remember, It's 3:36am so I am tired**


	2. Percy's Side

**A.U. Sorry for the really late chapter, my internet went. Well I guess you want the story! I do not own any songs I show.**

Chapter 2- Percy's side

Percy POV

I knew what I was going to do but let me just explain something. The reason I like the song Demons so much is because it reminds me of my life. Let me show you the lyrics

_**When the days are cold **_On quests

_**And the cards all fold **_When we find out things we didn't know__

_**And the saints we see **_The nice people I know

_**Are all made of gold **_Are turned to gold, like Piper.

_**When your dreams all fail **_When I get nightmares__

_**And the ones we hail **_The ones I have

_**Are the worst of all **_Are worser then other demi-gods

_**And the blood's run stale **_The nightmares make my blood go cold

_**I wanna hide the truth **_I want to pretend I'm not a demi-god

_**I wanna shelter you **_I want to protect the mortals

_**But with the beast inside **_My scent

_**There's no where we can hide **_We can't hide from monsters

_**No matter what we breed **_Even if we have children, they aren't safe

_**We still are made of greed **_We were made to be heroes and then die

_**This is my kingdom come **_This is my family

_**This is my kingdom come **_This is my family

_**When you feel my heat **_When you feel my anger

_**Look into my eyes **_You can see my emotions by looking into my eyes

_**It's where my demons hide **_My scent trys to get me killed

_**It's where my demons hide **_My scent trys to get me killed

_**Don't get to close **_Don't get to attached to me (mainly mortals)

_**It's dark inside **_People are always in a tricky situation when they meet me

_**It's where my demons hide **_My scent trys to get me killed

_**It's where my demons hide **_My scent trys to get me killed

_**When the curtain's call **_When we are chosen for a quest

_**And it's last of all **_And we think it is the last time we would live

_**When the lights fade out **_When we fade out of conciousnees

_**All the sinners crawl **_When unwanted monsters come back to me

_**And they dug your grave **_Like when they made my burial shroud

_**And the masquerade **_When Nico took me to the Underworld

_**Will come calling out at **_The souls from the Fields of Punishment

_**The mess you've made **_By putting lots of people in danger

_**Don't wanna let you down **_I don't want to let the world down

_**But I am, hell bound **_I was bound to finding the Underworld, my mom

_**Though this is all for you **_Me being quiet about my feelings

_**Don't wanna hide the truth **_About my past life

_**No matter what we breed **_If we have kids, they won't be safe

_**We still are made of greed **_We were made to be heroes and then die

_**This is my kingdom come **_This is my family

_**This is kingdom come **_This is my family

_**When you feel my heat **_When you see my anger

_**Look into my eyes **_You can pratically see my emotions by looking into my eyes

_**It's where my demons hide **_My scent trys to get me killed

_**It's where my demons hide **_My scent trys to get me killed

_**Don't get to close **_Don't get to attatched to me (mainly mortals)

_**It's dark inside **_People are always in a tricky situation when they meet me

_**It's where my demons hide **_My scent trys to get me killed

_**It's where my demons hide **_My scent trys to get me killed

_**They say it's what you make **_What I do will change things

_**I say it's up to fate **_Because it is, the Fates do control Fate

_**It's woven in my soul **_What I do in the futre is in my soul

_**I need to let you go **_I need to let everyone who's died go

_**Your eyes they shine so bright **_Your eyes shine with life

_**I wanna save that light **_I want to save your life

_**I can't escape this now **_I can't escape from this prison

_**Unless you show me how **_Unless I get told how to

_**When you feel my heat **_When you see my anger

_**Look into my eyes **_You can see my emotions by looking into my eyes

_**It's where my demons hide **_My scent trys to get me killed

_**It's where my demons hide **_My scent trys to get me killed

_**Don't get to close **_Don't get to attached to me (mainly mortals)

_**It's dark inside **_People are always in a tricky situation when they meet me

_**It's where my demons hide **_My scent trys to get me killed

_**It's where my demons hide **_My scent trys to get me killed

Do you see? Each sentence says a word about my life. Anyway shouldn't I be embarrassing myself? I'll hop to it.

"Okay, guys. This is how you sing that song,

Nobody POV

Bottom of Form 1

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
>I pimp to the beat,<br>Walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah  
>This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,<br>This is red foo with the big afro  
>It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club<p>

Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body

I work out

Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body

I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants  
>And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)<p>

I'm sexy and I know it  
>I'm sexy and I know it<p>

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off  
>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<br>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced

Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body

I work out

Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body

I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants  
>And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)<p>

I'm sexy and I know it  
>I'm sexy and I know it<p>

Check it out, check it out

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah<p>

Do the wiggle man  
>Do the wiggle man<p>

I'm sexy and I know it

Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body

I work out

Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body, I work out

I'm sexy and I know it" Percy finished with a twist. THAT was unexpected.

"Wow, Perce. Didn't know you could sing that well," Frank exclaimed. Everyone nodded their approval- except one of the seven. Leo.

"So, guys, who sun-" Leo was cut of.

"PERCY!" Piper screamed.

"Glad your supporting me, Beauty Queen." Leo said.

"Your welcome, Leo." Piper smiled sweetly.

"Who do you guys think is better, Me or Mermaid-Dude over there."

"Percy," everyone said. Leo turned to Percy.

"You may have won this round, but this isn't over," Leo told him and walked out, probaly going to get reports from Festus. Piper turned to look at everyone.

"That was creepy, don't you think?" She voiced their thoughts. She got a few Yep's.

**A.U. How did you guys like this chapter? This took me AGES! **


End file.
